fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TDD25/Storm's Brewing Chapter One: I Totally Got You, Didn't I
Chapter One: I Totally Got You, Didn't I "Derrick, quit staring at the scenery and get over here already!" I simply ignored my friend as I continued to look at the object of my attention. But my focus was short lived as I was once again interrupted by him. I gave in and walked over to the base of a mountain path that was partially blocked off. "It's about time you got here! I've been calling you for ages! Whatever it is you're looking at can't be that interesting!" "For your information, what I was actually looking at was…" I began, but trailed off as I noticed he wasn't looking at me. I sighed and glared at first his green colored outfit, then his hat. He didn't respond, and all of a sudden yelled, "Race you to the top!" Five minutes later, at the top of the path I finally caught up with him. I didn't really like running when I didn't have to, so I had strolled up the mountainside, completely ignoring his challenge. "Ha! I beat you again!" "And that's surprising how?" I questioned him. He leered at me, so I changed the subject. "So, remind me what exactly we're doing at the top of this mountain?" "We're looking for wild Vivosaurs!" He exclaimed. I tried to give him my best "Are you serious?" looks, but it must have looked like a questioning one, because he then said, "What, you don't remember what Vivosaurs are? Man, for an A student, you sure forget things a lot." "I remember what Vivosaurs are." "Prove it." "Vivosaurs are creatures revived from fossils found by Fossil Fighters. While the name technically means 'Live Lizard' Vivosaurs such as Mammoth and Tryma are not actually reptiles, but mammals and birds, respectively. Also, it's rumored that-" "Alright, cool it, Derrick-pedia. I get the point." "Hey, don't ask questions you don't want an answer to." I smirked, but then whipped my head around, glaring towards a rustling bush. "What were you saying about wild Vivosaurs?" "Oh yeah. I heard that wild Vivosaurs could be found here, and that they could be captured." "So basically, you dragged me up here to spend my whole day looking for Vivosaurs that somehow end up in the wild, and are somehow able to be captured without any equipment." I said, turning away from the now still bush. "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds stupid." "It sounds stupid any way you put it!" "At least I wasn't the one who was staring at the forest the entire time!" "I told you, I wasn't looking at the scenery, I was looking at-" Suddenly, an Allosaurus burst out of the long forgotten foliage and roared. Remember when I said I didn't like running unless I needed to? Well, at that moment, I took off down the mountain, the recent quarrel totally forgotten as my friend ran by my side, desperately trying to escape the nearing jaws of death. I tripped and tumbled into a small grove of trees, and after a few milliseconds of thought, he followed me. Just when I was sure the Allo was about to crash into our improvised hiding place, I heard a girl cry out "Go, Aeros!" Her statement was soon followed by one from a man with a Western accent, apparently giving her instructions. "Now then, let's make yer Vivosaur attack the Allosaurus." I shuffled closer to the path as I observed a light-blue Vivosaur with sharp claws and yellow feathers releasing a blast of wind towards the Allosaurus. Its blue body, covered in square, white markings, was thrown back. It retaliated by biting the Aeros, which roared angrily at the injury. Another strike from Aeros and the Allo calmed down, shrinking down to a circular object a little smaller than my fist. Satisfied the Allo was no longer considering making us its main course, I looked backward for my friend. "Anthony? Hello? Why did that guy have to wear camo?" "The camo isn't the reason you can't see me," A voice from under me groaned. "Oh shoot!" I immediately jumped off of him, and he slowly got up. "Hey, look over here." "What is it?" Anthony grumbled, probably still sore from my standing on him. "I think that's Joe Wildwest, the world-famous Fossil Fighter." And as if to prove my point, the man in a brown cowboy outfit declared himself Joe Wildwest. Not long after, he left, leaving the boy and girl alone. They began happily celebrating, and that's when I got a good look at who they were. "Hey that's Dina and Todd, from back in town, right?" "Yeah, I guess so." "So," I said, remembering our reasons for being here, "Wild Vivosaurs actually live on this mountain, huh?" "Yeah, about that. I kinda didn't tell you the whole truth about why we're here." "Well this has got to be good." "I may have told some chump in town that wild Vivosaurs live here and that he would be able to catch one. And I wanted to see what happened to him. And that chump may have been a certain boy all dressed in green…" "…" "Hey, you still there?" Anthony asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "You told Todd to come here." "Yes." "And you told him there were Vivosaurs here." "Yep." "And that just happened to be true." "That's right." "And he brought Dina with him." "Apparently so." "… … … … DUDE WE ARE GOING TO DIE! LIKE FOR REALS! DINA IS GOING TO KILL US!" "Hey, calm down now, I'm sure nothing will happen." "…" "Okay, so the situation is a little bad, but I'm sure we're fine. So can you please stop breathing all over the back of my neck?" "… I'm in front of you, Anthony." The two of us slowly turned around, and staring us straight in the face were a Carno and a Cerato. "Run?" "Run." Once again, we ran from the mountain, only to be trapped next to a sheer cliff, the two Vivosaurs staring intently at us. "Really, why can't people abandon the herbivorous ones? Why does it have to be the carnivorous, fast, and hungry ones?" I complained. "Oh, quit your whining. We have to do the Thing." "The Thing?" "Yeah. The Thing." He made a punching motion with his hands. "Oh, you mean fight? Why didn't you just say fight?" "Because they might react to the word fight!" He yelled, waving his arms. "And flailing your arms around like a chicken without a head is going to help?" "Oh crud." And at that point, the Vivosaurs charged. ---- HAHAHA! I gots you good! You totally thought that I was going to have the playable character be the main character, didn't you? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this will not be yet another playthrough. So anyway, please review! Category:Blog posts